Twenty-one Boxes
by AyamPink
Summary: Selama ini aku menyukai gadis lain, tanpa menyadari bahwa kau terluka./Sasuke-kun. Menyatakan cinta secara cepat memang bagus. Tapi menyadari cinta yang sebenarnya lebih telat merupakan malapetaka. Ingatlah, penyesalan selalu hadir paling akhir./Dia ini memberiku kotak berapa banyak!/Kuberi kau dua pilihan, Sakura. Bangunlah sekarang, atau.. Bawa aku ikut bersamamu./Sasuke's POV


_"Salam kenal! Namaku Haruno Sakura! Aku senang kau pindah kemari. Mulai sekarang kau adalah sahabatku, oke?"_

_"Sasuke-kun, kau pasti sangat keren jika menggunakan topi ini! Aku yang pilih, lho!"_

_"Aku baru saja mencoba resep kue spesial ibuku, ayo cicipi Sasuke-kun! Ini buatanku sendiri!"_

_"Sasuke-kun, jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu. Aku tidak suka."_

_"Sasuke-kun, apakah kau sudah punya seseorang yang sukai?"_

_"Sasuke-kun… A-aku… Aku…. Menyukaimu.."_

_"Maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku akan melupakan perasaan ini agar tidak mengganggu persahabatan kita. Tapi Sasuke-kun janji ya harus jadi sahabatku selamanya!"_

_"Sasuke-kun, apapun yang dapat membuatmu bahagia, akan kukabulkan dengan senang hati."_

_"Bagiku, kebahagiaan Sasuke-kun adalah harta yang tidak ternilai harganya."_

_"Sasuke-kun menyukai Hinata ya? Waah, aku dukung Sasuke-kun ya!"_

_"Sasuke-kun, entah mengapa… Aku… Sedikit tidak rela kau mengajak Hinata nonton. Kenapa tidak ajak aku? Hehehe, tapi tidak apa-apalah. Sasuke-kun menyukainya, 'kan? Aku mendoakanmu dari sini!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-one Boxes.<strong>

**SasuSaku**

**OneShoot**

**Hadiah karena ke-hiatus-an saya..**

**Dont like dont read..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**This my Story ( putriapriliaza)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kuun!"<p>

Aku melirik, lalu menghembuskan nafas keras. Sakura berlari menghampiriku dengan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa.

"mulai musim dingin, ya?" katanya berbasa-basi. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Ayolah Sakura, aku bukan anak idiot yang tidak merasakan salju pertama turun.

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanyaku berusaha agar tidak terdengar dingin, tapi ternyata tetap saja nadaku dingin dan ketus. Tapi biarlah, Sakura juga sudah terbiasa.

"Ng? Aku.. hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." ia meletakkan sebuah kado berukuran besar. Dibungkus dengan kertas kado berlatar biru gelap dan motif bunga-bunga Sakura kecil. Ah, pasti dia memesan ini secara khusus di tempat percetakan langganan kami.

"Dari?" tanyaku sambil menarik kotak besar itu tanpa tatapan tertarik. Aku bahkan menatap bingkisan itu dengan bosan. Kuyakin Sakura sedikit kecewa melihat tingkahku.

"Tentu dariku, Sasuke-kun! Ini hadiah natal dariku. Maaf kalau terlalu cepat, _Merry Christmas._" Ucapnya dengan senyum manis. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Meski sedikit membosankan, tapi aku berterima kasih dia selalu memberiku hadiah setiap natal. Aku bahkan tidak mempersiapkan kado untuk natal nanti. Datang kerumahnya saat malam natal sudah membuat Sakura senang, itu cukup menurutku.

"Apa isinya?" aku menatap lekat bingkisan itu. Bentuknya yang kotak dan berukuran besar itu tentu membuatku _sedikit_ penasaran. Hadiah apa yang dia berikan sampai kotaknya sebesar ini?

"A-a-a…" Sakura tersenyum mistis. "Sasuke-kun hanya boleh membukanya saat sampai dirumah."

Aku hanya mengangguk bosan. Dasar, sahabat kecilku ini memang selalu sok penuh kejutan. Tapi sedikit mengejutkan, aku mampu bertahan dan betah bersahabat dengan gadis bersifat aneh ini. Mungkin karena dia tetangga pertamaku saat kepindahanku di Konoha. Dan karena dia sangat sering bermain ke rumahku, jadinya aku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu! Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Memang sekarang sedang beristirahat. Kelas sedikit sepi kecuali beberapa anak-anak cupu atau yang membawa bekal atau terlalu malas keluar sepertiku.

Aku menatapnya ragu, namun akhirnya aku memanggilnya sebelum dia benar-benar keluar. "Sakura, aku ada keperluan pulang sekolah nanti. Jadi nanti kau pulang sendiri saja, oke?" kataku setengah berbisik begitu Sakura sudah di sampingku.

Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah. "Urusan apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Kuyakin wajahku sedikit memerah, tapi segera kupalingkan agar ia tidak menyadarinya. "Aku mengajak Hinata kencan pulang sekolah."

Aku sedikit heran ketika merasakan keheningan yang menyelimuti kami beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Sakura bersuara dengan nada yang entah mengapa sedikit aneh menurutku. "Wakatta. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri! Lagipula aku hari ini pulang agak telat, ada rapat klub. Sasuke-kun bersenang-senang saja dengannya. Apa motor besarmu itu sudah bersih Sasuke-kun? Nanti Hinata malah _ilfeel _naik motor _sport_mu tapi kotor." Katanya setengah terkikik.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Aku sudah meminta Hanji mencucinya, kau ini menyebalkan." Hanji adalah anak dari pegawai kebersihan sekolah ini. Dia rajin dan sering membersihkan sekolah ini juga. Aku dan anak-anak lain yang membawa kendaraan sering memintanya mencuci kendaraan kami. Tentu akan kami berikan imbalan yang setimpal, setidaknya membantu perekonomiannya.

"Ah, souka. Pasti motormu mengkilat." Ia mengatakannya dengan nada nyaris datar. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun. Aku lapar, hehehe."

Aku hanya mengangguk, menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Perasaanku saja, atau memang punggung kecil itu terlihat suram?

.

.

.

"S-s-sasuke-san, ma-maaf aku terlambat. A-a-aku tadi a-ada u-urusan dengan a-a-anko-sensei." Aku menoleh, kudapati gadis mungil tengah berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah tertunduk. Rambut Indigonya sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang imut. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya. Ah, dia memang sangat lucu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo." Aku menaiki motor _sport_ biru metalik kesayanganku dan menyerahkan sebuah helm padanya. Ia menerima helm itu dan memakainya, lalu naik ke motorku. Aku yakin dia sedikit ragu untuk berpegangan dimana. Dengan inisiatif dan berusaha menahan debaran jantung didadaku, aku meraih kedua tangannya dan menarik tangan putih itu untuk melingkar di pinggangku.

"Pegangan, aku tidak mau kau terjatuh." Kataku. Syukurlah, nada bicaraku tidak aneh dan terkesan gugup. Heh, jangan remehkan kemampuan Uchiha Sasuke yang pandai mengontrol emosi dan ekspresi.

Kubawa motor kesayanganku itu dengan ngebut seperti biasanya. Kurasakan pelukan Hinata mengerat padaku, dia pasti takut dengan kecepatanku yang gila-gilaan. Tapi tenang saja, meski aku suka membawa motor ngebut-ngebut, aku pasti hati-hati. Lagipula, aku adalah pembalap muda mengikuti jejak ayahku. Pastinya aku mengerti trik membawa motor ngebut dengan benar.

Sampailah kami di Konoha Park. Aku memang sengaja membawanya di taman tengah-tengah kota ini. Kami berjalan-jalan memasuki setiap toko yang berjejer rapi di daerah pusat kota itu. Kencan dengan Hinata sungguh menyenangkan. Dia banyak bercerita meski dengan malu-malu dan wajah memerah yang lucu. Baru kali ini aku merasakan hal berbeda. Tentu saja, karena dia adalah gadis kedua yang pernah jalan denganku. Sebelumnya? Tentu saja Sakura.

Jalan-jalan dengan Sakura sama seperti berjalan dengan radio. Dia sangat cerewet dan berbicara sepanjang waktu. Aku yang membenci keramaian justru tahan dengan segala ocehannya bahkan meladeninya. Sekali lagi, aku sangat heran dengan diriku ini.

Kulirik Hinata yang duduk di seberangku. Kami sedang berada di sebuah restoran klasik yang mewah. Musik klasik mengalun merdu. Menimbulkan suasana romantis di antara aku dan Hinata. Dia sedang menunduk dan memakan steaknya dengan tenang. Cara makan yang sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang makan amburadul dan tidak ada tenangnya sama sekali. benar-benar _berbeda_.

"Hinata.." Aku memanggilnya pelan. Ia mendongak, menatapku malu-malu dengan mata lavendernya yang lembut. Ia sangat cantik meski masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"H-hai'?" ia menjawab lembut dengan kegugupan yang tak pernah lepas darinya. Sungguh, dia sangat menggemaskan seperti boneka.

"A-aku.." argh, sial. Disaat seperti ini, aku kenapa _nervous_? Kotak merah beludru sudah ada digenggaman tanganku yang berada di bawah meja. Aku hanya perlu mengatakan cinta, lalu memberikannya cincin ini. Setelah itu aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya, mudah. Tapi kenapa seperti ada yang mengganjal?

_'Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Tembaklah dia, berikan semua cintamu padanya. Aku akan mendoakanmu selalu. Apapun yang terbaik bagimu, pasti kudukung, Sasuke-kun.'_

Suara Sakura yang mendukungku saat pulang sekolah tadi terdengar sayup-sayup di kepalaku. Aku lekas menoleh, tak ada tanda-tanda ada gadis berambut pink sebahu.

Baiklah, doakan aku, Sakura!

"Aku.. Aku menyukaimu." Ah, akhirnya kata itu keluar juga. "Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Kupikir, ini saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya."

Aku mengeluarkan kotak cincin merah beludru dan membukanya tepat di atas meja. kulihat mata lavender Hinata terkejut. Wajahnya semerah tomat kesukaanku. Aku yakin ia kaget melihat cincin itu.

Sebuah cincin berlian 24 karat yang kupesan khusus dari amerika. Berlian biru yang tersemat ditengahnya sangat menawan, semenawan dirinya. Terdapat symbol SH di tengah-tengah berlian yang diukir. Ini berlian asli, dan aku membayar mahal hanya untuk menyiapkan cincin ini.

Apapun akan kulakukan untuk gadis yang kusukai.

Sesaat kupandang matanya dengan lembut. Hinata menatapku balik, untuk pertama kalinya ia berani memandangku dengan intens. Matanya tidak menampakkan keterkejutan seperti tadi. Tetapi yang kulihat adalah tatapan sendu. Ia menatapku sendu, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum manis. Senyum yang sangat manis.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kau sudah menyukaiku, Sasuke-kun." Wow, Hinata bahkan menghilangkan sifat gagapnya. "Tapi aku yakin, kau menatapku sebagai gadis yang k-k-kau kagumi, bukan sebagai yang kau c-cintai dari lubuk hatimu." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu, siapa gadis yang kucintai?" tanyaku bingung. "Aku hanya menyukaimu, Hinata. Hanya kau yang kuperhatikan sejak lama."

"_I Know_." Katanya dengan kekehan kecil. "Kau hanya memperhatikanku, tanpa tahu bahwa ada gadis lain yang memperhatikanmu. Kau selalu peduli padaku, tanpa tahu ada gadis yang peduli padamu. Kau selalu menemaniku, tapi kau tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu menemani hatimu. _Sejak lama._"

Hinata menggenggam tanganku yang berada di atas meja. Kutatap matanya. Ia tersenyum manis. "Tatap aku Sasuke-kun. Bayangkan ada suara orang yang selalu memanggilmu, yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, yang selalu kau ingat. Jika kau tahu, kau bisa melihat bayangannya dalam wajahku. Bayangan yang menggantikanku."

Kuturuti perkataannya. Sayup-sayup kembali kudengar suara. Suara saat pertama kali aku pindah rumah. Suara yang selalu menyapaku riang. Suara yang selalu menghibur dan menyemangatiku. Tidak kulepaskan tatapan dari wajah Hinata, hingga akhirnya aku tersentak kaget.

Wajah Sakura menggantikan posisi Hinata. Wajah dengan senyum manis yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku. Iris _emerald_ itu menatapku lembut dan penuh sayang seperti biasanya. Mengapa? Mengapa bisa begini? Ini sebuah khayalan atau apa?

"Sasuke-kun. Menyatakan cinta secara cepat memang bagus. Tapi menyadari cinta yang sebenarnya lebih telat merupakan malapetaka. Ingatlah, penyesalan selalu hadir paling akhir." Hinata menatap ke pintu, membuatku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Naruto berdiri disana. Tersenyum bersahabat padaku sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Matanya menatap lembut, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Tidak ada tatapan memuja. Tidak ada pujian belaka. Hanya ada tatapan lembut dan penuh sayang, mereka bisa mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

"Aku harus pergi, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih atas traktirannya, kau teman yang baik." Hinata tersenyum kecil, membuatku ikut tersenyum walau tipis. "Aku harus pergi dengan uh…N-naruto-kun.. Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun." Hinata bangkit, tersenyum manis dengan rona merah yang muncul saat ia menyebut nama Naruto, lalu menyusul sahabatku itu dan berjalan keluar bersama pemuda yang kuyakini, mencintainya dan dicintainya.

Aku memandang kedua pasangan itu sampai berlalu dari mata onxyku. Aku tahu, sebagai pemuda normal yang ditolak gadis yang disukainya, pasti aku merasakan sesak. Ayolah, aku pemuda tampan yang punya klub fans sendiri, tapi justru di tolak oleh seorang gadis manis? Aku tahu ini terlalu ke-pe-de-an (*plak*) tapi ya, bagi laki-laki pemberani yang mau menyatakan cintanya, pasti tahu rasanya ditolak.

Namun, sebuah perasaan lega terpancar dari hatiku. Nasihat Hinata teringang seiring dengan mengembangnya senyumku. Senyum tulus yang pertama kalinya kutampakkan selain kepada Sakura.

_Arigatou, Hinata_.

.

.

Apa isi kotak ini?

Baiklah, mungkin sedikit konyol jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke cukup penasaran dengan sebuah kotak kado. Tapi jujur, kini perhatianku sepenuhnya tertuju dengan kotak yang dilapisi dengan kertas kado yang manis ini.

Kubuka perlahan pita merah muda yang melilitinya, lalu membuka perlahan kertas kado itu. Aku tidak ingin merobeknya. Aku ingin menyimpan kertas kado itu meski sudah berkali-kali kulihat bahkan kupesan.

Ternyata ini sebuah kotak ramen cup ukuran sedang. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Apa Sakura mau memberiku persediaan ramen selama musim dingin? Bodoh sekali.

Ku ambil sebuah cutter dan ku torehkan di tengah-tengah selotip yang menempelkan penutup kardus itu. Aku kembali terheran begitu melihat terdapat kotak lagi yang berukuran lebih kecil dari kotak pertama.

Permainan apa ini, Sakura?

Kukeluarkan kotak kedua itu. Kembali kulakukan hal yang sama dan lagi-lagi sebuah kotak dengan ukuran lebih kecil terdapat didalamnya. Cukup sudah, dia berhasil memancing emosiku.

Kurobek dengan kasar selotip kotak ketiga. Bodo amat kotaknya mau rusak atau apa. Aku melotot begitu melihat isinya.

Kuso! Dia ini memberiku kotak berapa banyak?!

'Baiklah, Sasuke. Sedikitlah bersabar' itu yang kuucapkan berkali-kali. Kembali kubuka kotak itu dengan wajah dingin dan kesal. Pikiranku melayang pada Sakura. Gadis menyebalkan yang entah mengapa sekarang membuatku kepikiran.

Dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat denganku kecuali ibu dan bibi Mebuki, ibu Sakura. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna pink lembut yang dulunya sepanjang pinggang. Namun semenjak aku mengatakan aku menyukai Hinata, ia memotong rambutnya sepanjang bahu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia hanya beralasan dia sudah bosan dengan rambut panjang.

Matanya berwarna hijau bening, sejuk seperti hutan rimba. Kulitnya putih porselen. Dia memiliki tinggi yang semampai, meski masih lebih pendek dariku. Dia sangat suka menyanyi dan membaca puisi. Nilai bahasanya sangat besar. Mungkin dia akan masuk jurusan Sastra setelah SMA ini.

Sifatnya? Dia garang namun ramah dan baik. Dia suka bercerita dan perhatian pada lingkungan sekelilingnya, tak terkecuali padaku. Ia sangat cerewet dan cenderung protektif padaku. Aku jatuh saat balapan di Suna beberapa bulan yang lalu dan mengalami cedera di bahuku dan dia menangis meraung-raung. Seperti takut aku mati saja.

Oh ya, dia adalah anak kesayangan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Keluarga kami, Uchiha utama tidak memiliki saudara perempuan. Ibu hanya memiliki aku dan Itachi, kakakku yang sangat jahil dan menyebalkan. Itulah mengapa dia sangat senang aku dekat dengan Sakura dan sangat menyayanginya layaknya bibi Mebuki. Sakura sering menginap disini, begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku sering menginap di rumah Sakura karena bibi Mebuki dan paman Kizashi luar biasa sayang padaku. Mungkin karena mereka hanya punya seorang anak dan perempuan pula.

Aku tertegun begitu kotak ke 21 terbuka. Didalamnya tidak lagi sebuah kotak berikutnya, melainkan sebuah sweater berwarna _darkblue_ dan dikerahnya terdapat garis-garis merah menyala. Aku yakin sweater ini adalah hasil rajutannya. Di bagian dada kiri terdapat sulaman namaku yang menyerupai tulisan indah Sakura berwarna kuning. Dia sangat pandai menjahit tentunya. Warna sweater ini sesuai dengan kesukaanku dan aku langsung jatuh hati dengan sweater ini.

Kukeluarkan sweater itu dan langsung kupakai, kemudian kulihat benda lain didalamnya. Sebuah buku kecil bersampul pelangi. Kuambil buku itu dan kubuka. Sedikit heran melihat setiap halaman terdapat sebuah foto kecil yang ditempel dan beberapa keterangan di bawahnya. Perlahan aku terdiam. Ini adalah sebuah buku yang menceritakan kisahku dan Sakura.

Halaman pertama adalah foto kusam dimana ada dua anak kecil yang memakai pakaian musim dingin mereka. Anak laki-laki tersenyum tipis, semenara anak perempuan tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit. Aku ingat, ini adalah hari pertama kalinya aku pindah ke rumah barun yang berada di seberang rumah Sakura. Tepat di hari pertama musim dingin tahun itu.

Itu artinya, hari ini adalah hari yang sama dimana aku bersama Sakura bertemu?

Kulirik kalender dan lagi-lagi aku tertegun. Ini tanggal 21 desember. Awal musim dingin. Berapa tahun aku bertemu dengan Sakura?

Aku pindah ke rumah baruku saat umurku dengannya 5 tahun. Kini kami berusia 17 tahun. Artinya, sudah 12 tahun? Waktu yang cukup lama untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Perlahan kututup buku Saku itu dan kumasukkan ke saku kaos berkerahku. Aku mengernyit saat terdapat sebuah amplop di dasar kotak itu. Amplop yang sama dengan kertas kado. Berwarna biru gelap dengan motif bunga Sakura.

Kubuka amplop itu. Sebuah foto aku keluarkan didalamnya dan aku tersenyum. Ini adalah foto perayaan ulang tahun Sakura yang ke 17. Aku yang membuat pesta itu bersekongkol dengan keluarganya. Kami merahasiakan semuanya pada Sakura. Lalu meminta bantuan Lee itu seolah-olah menculik Sakura dan membawanya ke hotel mewah di Konoha. Begitu ia masuk ballroom, ia yang tadinya mau meninju Lee justru menangis begitu melihat ruangan itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan aku yang berdiri memegang troli kue ulang tahun Sakura yang sangat besar didampingi orang tua kami berdua.

Ah, mengingat ekspresi Sakura saat itu selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum geli.

Tunggu, ada sebuah kertas didalam amplop ini. Surat kah?

Kubaca surat itu. Rasa perih meyayat hatiku. Tidak, sebuah air mata keluar dari mataku?

_"Sasuke-kun, jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu. Aku tidak suka."_

TES…

_"Sasuke-kun, apakah kau sudah punya seseorang yang sukai?"_

TES…

_"Sasuke-kun… A-aku… Aku…. Menyukaimu.."_

TES…

_"Maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku akan melupakan perasaan ini agar tidak mengganggu persahabatan kita. Tapi Sasuke-kun janji ya harus jadi sahabatku selamanya!"_

Cukup Sakura, cukup…

_"Sasuke-kun, apapun yang dapat membuatmu bahagia, akan kukabulkan dengan senang hati."_

Kumohon, kembalilah…

_"Bagiku, kebahagiaan Sasuke-kun adalah harta yang tidak ternilai harganya."_

Kembalilah mencintaiku, seperti dulu..

**BRAK**

"Sasuke-kun, cepat bersiap!" suara Kaa-san berhasil membuatku menghapus air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipi. Aku menoleh setelah yakin wajahku tidak terlihat jejak air mata. Terlihat Kaa-san yang sudah rapi namun wajahnya yang pias dan panik. Tidak pernah kulihat dia sepanik ini. perlahan aku merasakan firasat buruk, terutama setelah teringat surat tadi. Tapi segera kuenyahkan jauh-jauh pikiran negative itu.

"Ada apa Kaa-san? Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

Mata indah Kaa-san menatapku penuh takut dan panik. Ia benar-benar gelisah. Di ambang pintu, Tou-san dan Itachi yang tumben pulang cepat juga sudah berpakaian rapi dan tampak sama cemasnya.

"Kita pergi ke rumah sakit, Sakura-chan kecelakaan!"

.

.

Aku benci dengan suasana rumah sakit.

Cat putih keabu-abuan yang suram dengan lantai putih. Kursi-kursi tunggu yang berjejer. Petugas rumah sakit dengan pakaian putih-putih yang menyeramkan. Dan yang paling membuatku muak, bau obat yang sangat menusuk.

Tapi aku tidak bisa mempedulikan itu sekarang.

Ruang ICU terlihat didepan mataku. Pintunya tertutup rapat. Paman Kizashi dan bibi Mebuki duduk di kursi tunggu, bahkan bibi menangis dipelukan paman. Aku sedikit heran melihat teman-teman lainnya berada disana, bahkan Naruto dan Hinata pun ada. Lebih mengherankan, pemuda menyebalkan yang sok memiliki watak yang sama denganku—Sabaku Gaara—juga berada di sana.

Kaa-san sudah berlari menghampiri bibi Mebuki dan berpelukan sambil menangis. Sementara Tou-san menghampiri paman yang duduk termangu menyaksikan dua wanita yang menangis pilu itu dan menepuk bahu paman—menenangkannya. Ino dan Hinata pun kulihat menitikkan air mata dengan raut yang sangat cemas. Itachi segera menghampiri Sasori yang duduk di samping Gaara. Pandang remaja-remaja yang ada disana langsung berubah ketika melihatku.

Gaara menghampiriku. Ia menarik kerah pakaianku dan—

**BUAGH!**

"Kenapa kau biarkan Sakura pulang sendirian?!"

**BUAGH!**

"Kenapa kau terlantarkan dia?!"

**BRAK!**

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaganya, katakan padaku! Aku bisa menjaganya!"

**BUAGH!**

"Brengs*k! Kau tidak pantas jadi laki-laki!"

**BRUK**

Kulihat Kaa-san menangis melihat aku yang dipukuli dan terkapar di lantai rumah sakit. Gaara ditarik Sasori dan Itachi dan ditenangkan. Sementara Naruto dan Shikamaru menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri. Kaa-san langsung berlari menghampiriku diikuti bibi Mebuki. Ia membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku.

"Fugaku-kun, tolong panggilkan perawat! Sasuke-kun babak belur, dia harus di—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san." Selaku sambil menekan sedikit bekas pukulan di sekitar pelipisku dan meringis. Sakit memang, tapi kuyakin Sakura jauh lebih sakit didalam sana.

Kutatap sendu semua orang yang memandangku. Gaara yang terlihat mulai tenang, Sasori dan Itachi yang menatapku iba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino dan Hinata yang khawatir, dan orangtuaku dan Sakura yang cemas melihatku.

"Aku... Aku ingin lihat Sakura…" aku bergumam lirih setelah berhasil berdiri dibantu oleh si _dobe_. Aku berdiri didepan bibi Mebuki yang menatapku cemas. "Bibi, maafkan aku.. Aku tidak mengantar Sakura pulang seperti biasanya dan membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Maaf, maafkan aku.."

Tepukan hangat mendarat di kepalaku. Kutengadahkan kepalaku. Bibi Mebuki tersenyum hangat meski air matanya terus mengalir. Aku yakin dia sangat sedih ketika anak kesayangan kecelakaan. Entah bagaimana nasib Sakura di dalam. Kejadian yang menimpa Sakura pun aku tidak tahu.

"Ini bukan salah Sasuke-kun." Kata bibi Mebuki dengan senyum tegarnya. Ia mengelus rambutku pelan seperti biasanya. Hal yang hanya dilakukan oleh Kaa-san dan Bibi Mebuki. "Sakura mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan pulang. Ia menyeberang jalan dan sebuah mobil sedan menerobos lampu merah dan menabraknya.. Ia terpental cukup jauh dan mobil itu langsung melarikan diri sebelum seseorang sempat mencatat plat mobil itu."

Bibi Mebuki semakin menangis, begitupun dengan Kaa-san.

"Nak Gaara sedang berada di sana dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia yang membawa Sakura langsung ke rumah sakit. Kami tidak dapat melihat keadaannya sejak tiba dirumah sakit. Entah bagaimana nasib Sakura jika saja Gaara tidak pulang telat seperti Sakura." kata paman Kizashi. Aku melirik Gaara sekilas. Wajahnya sendu. Dia adalah pemuda yang mencintai Sakura. wajar jika Gaara pulang telat. Dia seorang ketua Osis dan pasti ada urusan sekolah tadi.

Aku terdiam. Tangisan disekelilingku semakin pilu. Aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku ketika semuanya kembali duduk di kursi tunggu dan menenangkan diri. Hanya aku yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu ICU. Menunggu Sakura.

"Buka." Kataku perlahan. "Buka, kumohon."

"…"

"Aku ingin masuk, kumohon." Aku berkata lirih. Berharap _Kami-sama_ mendukungku.

**KRIET**

Tak kusangka doaku terkabul.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan putri kami?" tanya Kaa-san mewakili bibi Mebuki yang masih trauma.

Dokter itu menatap kami sedih. Sangat sedih. "Maafkan kami."

Semuanya terdiam. Jantungku berpacu sangat cepat dan membuatku ngilu. Kumohon, jangan berikan kabar buruk.

"Sakura mengalami pendarahan di otak cukup parah. Ia kehilangan banyak darah."

"Transfusi." Kataku pelan. "Tranfusi darah. Ambil darahku, kami memiliki golongan darah yang sama. Selamatkan Sakura. Aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak darah yang kau ambil dariku. Ambil semuanya, asal dia selamat!" kataku dengan suara bergetar. Masa bodoh, yang penting Sakura selamat.

Dokter itu mengangguk lemah. Ia menepuk bahuku pelan, lalu kedua perawat dibelakangnya membukakan lebar-lebar pintu ICU.

"Sudah kami lakukan, tapi—"

Para suster membuka topi mereka.

"Kalian bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."

.

.

Ini mimpi.

Aku menatap kosong begitu dokter masuk kembali. Diikuti oleh bibi Mebuki dan Kaa-san yang langsung berlari masuk sambil menangis kencang. Begitupun semuanya. Paman Kizashi menangis, Tou-san pun demikian. Itachi, Gaara, Naruto, semuanya, menangis dan sangat syok. Semuanya langsung masuk.

Ya, semuanya kecuali aku.

Aku terduduk di lantai dengan lutut yang mendarat lebh dahulu. Suster-suster langsung menghampiriku, membantuku berdiri diikuti oleh Itachi yang langsung memapahku memasuki ruangan kelam itu. Ruangan terakhir Sakura. Aku bahkan tidak mampu berjalan lagi. Lututku lemas mendengarnya.

Aku menatap kosong sosok gadis yang terbaring di ranjang itu. Ya, aku didudukkan di kursi tepat di samping ranjang Sakura. Sementara yang lain berdiri mengelilingi ranjang itu. Hanya aku yang duduk. Aku terlalu lemas untuk meratapi semua ini.

Sosok Sakura yang terbarik tampak begitu tenang. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya sangat damai. Ia seperti tertidur nyenyak seperti biasanya kulihat. Namun sekarang, ia benar-benar tertidur nyenyak. Sebuah perban mengeliling kepalanya dan bekas darah merembes disana, menandakan besarnya luka yang diderita Sakura. Pipinya agak pucat. Namun yang pasti, aku tak bisa melihat lagi mata emerald bening itu.

Mata yang menatapku dengan lembut. Mata yang memancarkan kasih sayang. Mata yang menyatakan cinta padaku pertama kalinya saat perpisahan SMP. Mata yang selalu menenangkanku saat gundah. Mata yang selalu ceria didepanku saat aku senang. Mata itu kini tak tampak lagi.

Tak tampak lagi..

Tak tampak lagi…

Aku mencondongkan badanku ke depan. Masker oksigen Sakura kulepas. Kuelus pipinya lembut. Ku tekan-tekan pelan hidungnya dan aku tertawa kecil. Teringat Sakura sering ngambek jika kulakukan hal itu. Kubelai rambutnya dengan sangat lembut, seperti mengeloninya saat ia sulit tidur ketika mati lampu waktu kami kecil.

"Bangun." Kataku pelan padanya. Semua orang memandangku dengan air mata berurai. Mereka pasti sedih sekali melihatku yang seperti orang gila, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Bangun Sakura, ini tidak lucu." Aku mengelus kepalanya lagi, jauh lebih lembut. "Aku akan menjawab suratmu jika kau bangun."

Tak ada yang terjadi. Yang lain semakin menangis melihat tingkahku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku baru sadar itu." bisikku sehingga yang bisa mendengarnya hanya aku. aku mengelus pelan pipinya. "Suratmu menyadarkanku. Terima kasih atas sweaternya. Sweater ini sangat bagus dan hangat. Aku menyukainya. Lihatlah, aku sekarang sudah memakainya." Aku meraih tangannya yang mulai mendingin, lalu menariknya agar telapak tangan itu menyentuh sweater pemberiannya yang kupakai.

"Aku membaca buku sakumu." Aku terkekeh pelan. Aku tidak peduli orang mengataiku gila atau apa. "Semuanya mengenang, Sakura. foto-foto disetiap halaman itu, bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" aku berbicara dan merasakan Sakura mendengarku. "Aku teringat dengan foto di halaman pertama. Itu foto kita saat aku pindah kemari. Di awal musim dingin, yaitu hari ini kan, Sakura?"

Aku meringis. Hatiku tercubit mengingatnya. "Sudah 12 tahun kita bersama, Sakura. Seharusnya kita merayakan hari ini. Hari dimana kita dipertemukan. Tapi.. Tapi kenapa.."

Aku merasakan tepukan hangat di kedua bahuku. Aku yakin ini adalah Itachi. Dia berdiri dibelakangku, memberiku kekuatan.

"Kenapa kau tertidur?" aku mengelus rambut pink lembut itu. Menyukai aromanya yang menenangkan. "Bangunlah. Aku akan membicarakan kepada orang tua kita kalau aku mencintaimu jika kau bangun sekarang. Aku berjanji."

Seisi ruangan mungkin terkejut mendengar penuturanku. Entah apa dalam pikiran mereka, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin satu hal, yaitu bersama Sakura selamanya.

Kuberi kau dua pilihan, Sakura.

Bangunlah sekarang, atau..

Bawa aku ikut bersamamu.

.

.

Ku pandangi jalanan yang lengang. Gelapnya malam dan gugusan bintang di langit mengingatkanku padamu. Betapa kau sangat menyukai bintang-bintang. Setiap malam kau selalu menatap langit dan mengajakku bersamamu.

Aku selalu teringat pernyataan cinta pertamamu padaku di malam perpisahan kita saat SMP. Dengan terang-terangan kukatakan menolak, bukan karena aku membencimu. Aku hanya merasa kita tak lebih dari seorang sahabat kecil. Dan kau dengan senyum manis mengatakan kau tidak keberatan dengan penolakanku.

Kau selalu mendukungku. Mendukungku yang menyukai gadis lain tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang pasti sakit. Kau bahkan mengatakan akan berhenti mencintaiku dan berjanji akan menganggapku sebagai sahabat sesuai keinginanku.

Aku menyentuh sweater yang kupakai. Sweater pemberianmu. Buku saku dan foto ulang tahunmu yang ke 17 belas selalu ku bawa kemana-mana. Bahkan sekarang, aku selalu memeluk barang-barang pemberianmu yang terakhir. Kupikir ini adalah hadiah natalmu yang diberi sedikit barang pribadimu. Tapi aku tak menyangka ini adalah hadiah natalmu yang terakhirnya untukku.

Kuraih sebuah kertas kusam yang sangat berarti bagiku. Kubaca pelan dan kusadari air mataku kembali mengalir. Tulisanmu yang khas yang kau torehkan di selembar kertas putih. Semua emosimu kau curahkan disana sebagai hadiah natalku. Semua perasaanmu yang tak pernah kuketahui, kini aku mengerti.

Kenapa, kenapa Sakura? kenapa kau memberiku surat dan meninggalkanku? Tahukah kau, aku baru menyadari hal yang sama denganmu begitu membaca suratmu. Tapi kenapa kau membuatku menyesal? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Sakura?

Ingatkah hari ini? Ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin. Hari dimana kita bertemu dan hari dimana kita berpisah.

Setahun kulewati dengan mencoba tegar tanpa dirimu. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tahu aku tak sanggup ditinggalmu. Aku selalu merindukan setiap tindak tandukmu. Aku merindukan pengakuan cintamu dan celotehanmu. Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku didepanmu dan menjadikanku sebagai milikmu. Tapi aku tahu aku sudah terlambat melakukannya sekarang. Kini, aku ingin melakukan semuanya di sana. Di akhirat.

Bolehkah aku menyusulmu sekarang?

Dengan kertas kesayangan yang kugenggam di tangan kiriku, aku mengangkat tangan kiriku yang memegang pistol dan mengarahkan moncong pistol ke pelipisku. Mobilku yang di beri ribbon hitam tentu menghalangi pemandangan dari orang luar. Aku sengaja memilih jalanan yang sepi, agar tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku.

Aku bahkan mengabaikan semua panggilan telepon dari semua orang yang mencariku. Tapi di detik ini, aku ingin mereka tahu aku sedang menyusul belahan jiwaku. Ku mainkan ponsel dan kuhubungi Itachi dengan mode _loudspeaker_. Kubiarkan ponsel itu tergeletak di jok sebelahku tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan Itachi dan yang lainnya di seberang sana.

"Maafkan aku." Kataku pelan, memotong ocehan kalut Itachi. "Cukup sudah aku bertahan. Aku akan menyusulnya."

_"Bodoh! Dimana kau?! Jangan pernah melakukan hal aneh! Kami menyusulmu! Aku tahu kau ada di jalan XXX berkat GPS! Jangan kemana-mana sebelum kami datang!"_

"_Arigatou_ sudah menemaniku setahun setelah tanpa Sakura." aku tersenyum tulus meski mereka tidak melihatnya. Aku yakin semuanya disana sangat panik. "Aku menyayangimu Itachi, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Dobe, lainnya. Terima kasih."

_"Baka! Apa yang kau katakan?! Jangan membuatku gila! Kau membuat Kaa-san menangis!"_

"Aku senang bisa bertemu Sakura lagi akhirnya." Aku tersenyum tipis pada bayangan Sakura yang entah bagaimana kini duduk di jok sampingku. Ia tersenyum manis, dengan kedua tangan terulur padaku, menyambutku. Wajahnya tidak sepucat terakhir kali kulihat di rumah sakit. "Sakura sudah menjemputku. Sayonara."

_"TIDAK! APA YANG—"_

**DORR!**

_"SASUKE!"_

_._

_._

_"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku terlambat mengetahui bahwa aku juga mencintamu. Bolehkah aku bersamamu sekarang?"_

**_"…"_**

_"Sakura? kumohon jawablah. Jangan membuatku sia-sia menembak diriku sendiri."_

**_"…"_**

_"Ayolah, jangan mengacuhkanku. Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi percayalah aku tulus Sakura. kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Kita bersama lagi di hari pertama musim dingin. Dan di kebersamaan yang kedua ini, hanya ada kita berdua. Aku takkan membiarkanmu jauh lagi dariku."_

**_"Kenapa kau bertindak seperti ini, Sasuke-kun?_**

_"Karena aku mencintaimu."_

**_"Kau masih punya kehidupan yang panjang, Sasuke-kun. Kau bisa mengejar gadis lain. Jangan menyengsarakan hidupmu seperti ini. Aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai yang terbaik meski aku jauh darimu selama ini."_**

_"Hanya kau gadis yang kukejar. Gadis yang tanpa kusadari selalu ada di hatiku. Gadis yang tanpa kusadari berhasil menyita perhatianku. Aku tidak mau repot-repot menunggu lama untuk bersamamu lagi, jadi lebih baik, cukup 1 tahun kita berpisah."_

_Sakura tersenyum, itulah pandangan yang kulihat pertama kali di dunia asing ini. senyum manis dan wajah haru. _

_"Tadaima, Sakura.."_

**_"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun. Daisuki."_**

_Dan kini kita hidup bersama kembali. Meski harus meninggalkan semua orang yang menyayangi kita, selama kita bersama, kuyakin mereka akan mengerti. Mereka akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kita disini. Berharap kita akan bahagia berdua saja di dunia fana. Mencintaimu dan dicintaimu, adalah hal yang sangat kunantikan di dunia nyata. Dan kudapatkan kembali di dunia ini._

_Terima kasih, Sakuraku._

_Aku bahkan masih membawa surat yang kau beri untukku._

* * *

><p><strong><em>To: Sasuke-kun<em>**

**_Sasuke-kun, meski ini terlalu cepat, kuucapkan selamat natal untukmu. _**

**_Apa kau mengingat hari ini? ini hari pertama musim dingin. hari kita bertemu Sasuke-kun, aku sangat senang jika mengingatnya._**

**_Kau pasti mengerti hari ini jika sudah berhasil menemukan surat ini. karena itu artinya, kau sudah membuka 21 kotak yang kususun menjadi sebuah bingkisan menyebalkan ini, hahahaha.._**

**_Apakah kau menyukai sweater yang kubuat? Aku khusus membuatnya untukmu. Aku ingin memberi kenangan indah di hari ini. entah mengapa, aku merasa mungkin kita akan terpisah setelah ini._**

**_Ya, mungkin karena kau akan menjadi kekasih Hinata. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menembaknya. Aku tidak akan mengungkit masa lalu memalukanku, Sasuke-kun. Tapi biarkan aku menyatakan perasaanku terakhir kalinya padamu. Setelah itu, aku berjanji tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi._**

**_Aku mencintamu, Sasuke-kun. Sejak lama dan sampai sekarang tidak berubah._**

**_Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap malam. Memikirkanmu yang tidak pernah memikirkanku setiap malam. Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan adalah Hinata. Dia cocok untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Dia cantik, baik pula. Tapi ada perasaan tak rela dihatiku kalau kau bersamanya._**

**_Aku selalu menghampiri Hinata, memintanya agar melihatmu yang mencintainya. Meski sakit, semua kulakukan agar kau bahagia. Aku senang Hinata mau menganggapmu dan membalas perlakuan lembutmu. Aku selalu mengawasimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya terlalu lama, Sasuke-kun._**

**_Aku ingin memilikimu, egoiskah aku?_**

**_Apakah ada perasaanmu padaku selain rasa sayang, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau juga mencintaiku? Apa kau akan membalas perasaanku?_**

**_Aku ingin kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Menyadari bahwa kau mencintaiku. Menyukai setiap tingkah lakuku. Dan menangisiku jika terjadi sesuatu padaku. Aku tahu kau menyayangiku, Sasuke-kun, meski hanya sebagai sahabat. Tapi aku senang. Mendapat curahan kasih sayang darimu selama 12 tahun adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku._**

**_Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku berani mengatakan semua ini. aku merasa kita akan menjauh, Sasuke-kun.. mimpi yang selalu membuatku takut belakangan ini. aku takut kehilanganmu. Meski kau menolak cintaku, tapi kehilangan kali ini lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan jika seandainya kau berpacaran dengan Hinata.._**

**_Aku takut Sasuke-kun. Aku takut aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku selalu berdoa untuk menenangkan perasaan ini, tapi tak bisa. Mungkin ini sebuah mimpi yang akan menimpaku. Karena itu kuputuskan, untuk memberimu buku saku beserta sweater yang sudah lama kubuat. Surat ini, kuberikan karena aku merasa, ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku berinteraksi denganmu.._**

**_Jika aku bisa meminta, aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Entah itu berada dimana, selama kau masih menyayangiku, aku tidak keberatan untuk mati. Tapi aku tidak mau kau ikut bersamaku jika terpaksa. Aku ingin kau menjalani hidup yang bahagia, meski tanpa aku._**

**_Mungkin ini sedikit konyol jika aku merasa kematianku sudah dekat, tapi aku bersyukur pernah mengutarakan cinta padamu. Terima kasih sudah memberi warna indah pada hidupku, Sasuke-kun. Sampaikan kasih sayangku pada bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku juga Itachi nii-san._**

**_Jika memang kita terpisah, kuharap kita akan bersama lagi nantinya. _**

**_you're everything to me. you're always shining in my heart. I love you now and forever. you will not be replaced, although I'm not going to breathe again. I don't care you never loved another girl, because this is how I love you. don't think you're alone, because I was there for you wherever you are._**

**_Sayonara._**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p>Hallo minna-san.. Ini fanfic oneshoot pertamaku. sebagai hadiah permintaan maafku karena aku belum sempat lanjutin fanfic <strong>Friend to Love <strong>dan **My life just for you**

Saya baru ngetik lanjutannya setengah, jadinya belum selesai 1 chapternya ^^ sabar ya, ide saya agak mentok dan bingung mau memilih ini atau itu, makanya aya refreshing dengan nyiptain fanfic ini..

Apakah fanfic ini cukup buat minna nangis? :p kupikir enggak, tapi kalau memang iya, alhamdulillah :3 saya memang pengen bikin readers galau-galauan *plak*

Kurasa aku bisa menyampaikan ke-hiatus-an saya sementara lewat fanfic ini.. gomen ya ^^ kedua fanfic lainnya mungkin saya lanjutkan satu/dua minggu kedepan tergantung mood saya.

Terima kasih..

Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
